


Long Shadows (fanart)

by serenada



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenada/pseuds/serenada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The before times, and the after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Shadows (fanart)

[](http://24.media.tumblr.com/91c282a43eceb978534189b27ec1c9fd/tumblr_n3irp7Lk5x1qexeybo1_1280.png)

Facing forward none of them could see the shadows that would be cast in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Click on the image for full size.


End file.
